


germany snaps!

by Jebible



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, GERMANY SNAPS, Gen, PRUSSIA IS TOOOXICCCC IN THIS, RIP, Rude - Freeform, The name, bad brother, based off a fanfiction i dont remember, i love tik tok!, idk - Freeform, it remind me of tik tok, prussia die, tik tok!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jebible/pseuds/Jebible
Summary: germany cannot get into his dream job! prussia is being rude so germany kills him!
Kudos: 2





	germany snaps!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grenben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grenben/gifts).



Iykyk

germany woke up and said " i have risen" and prussia said   
" ok you are a useless brother when did i ask tho" and germany cried because prussia was bullying him. Germany decides to start talking about his dream job!!   
"my dream job is to become a war criminal but they said i did not look scary enough and i keep getting rejected from everywhere i want to work even tho im a country.. :,( that is when prussia replied  
"thats cool, i asked my boss but he also said no though ✨ 🧚🤗💚"  
that is when germany SNAPPED!!! he dragged prussia by the hair and then drowned him!! it was so crazy. prussia screamed like bibble from barbie fairytopia movie! but i guess that's just what toxic brothers get ://  
Prussia then became nothing but a little particle of dust!! that is what happens when countries die. his last word was :greenheart: such a sad last word though. in remembrance for prussia germany put his favourite sweet on the floor. toxic waste.

the end


End file.
